Monday Morning
by Athena Minev
Summary: Side Story : Only Ours (SasuSakuIta), After The Meeting (ItaSaku), & Spare Time (SasuSaku). Bad summary. Warning/Author's Note inside. DLDR! Mind to RnR?


_**TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN UNTUK DI COPAS (COPY-PASTE) TANPA IZIN DARI AUTHOR-NYA (ATHENA MINEV), APALAGI DI PLAGIAT!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Monday Morning_

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Monday Morning © Athena Minev_

_Side Story : Only Ours (SasuSakuIta), After The Meeting (ItaSaku), & Spare Time (SasuSaku)_

_(Ada yang lupa atau tidak tahu 3 fanfic yang aku maksud di atas? Wajar saja. Ketiga fanfic itu sudah lama aku hapus secara permanen, termasuk file word-nya di lappie-ku. Dan tidak ada re-publish.)_

_SasuSakuIta_

_**WARNING**__**!**_

_**AU, OOC, Typos, Adult Fic, Mature Content, Threesome, Explicit, NC-19, One Shot, etc.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**NOT FOR CHILDREN!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haruno Sakura―_maid_ pribadi _plus _spesial kakak-beradik Uchiha, yang telah lama tinggal satu atap dengan mereka di salah satu apartemen mewah di _Tokyo_―hampir menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah, saat ini wanita yang usianya sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke itu tengah berkutat di area dapur, tentu saja sedang menyiapkan menu sarapan pagi untuk kedua tuannya―jika bisa dibilang begitu. Sakura yang terlalu fokus dengan masakannya, tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Uchiha Sasuke―yang bertelanjang dada―menyeringai menyaksikan Sakura yang sedang memasak dan hanya memakai kaos kebesaran miliknya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya, yang ada dia cukup tergoda dengan wanita muda yang sering bermain dengannya, kakaknya bahkan bertiga.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan tiba-tiba, terkesan posesif dan erat. Sakura berjengit kaget.

"_Ohayō_," sapa Sasuke. Kepala lelaki itu bertumpu pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Sakura. Poni panjang di salah satu sisi wajah Sasuke bergesekan dengan pipi Sakura dan itu membuat wanita itu kegelian.

"_O-Ohayō_, Sasuke-_kun_," balas sapa Sakura gugup tapi lembut. Hidung mancung Sasuke mengendus aroma sedap dari masakan Sakura.

"Baunya enak," puji Sasuke sambil mengerat pelukannya dan semakin menelusup leher Sakura, menghirup wangi tubuh Sakura, meski wanita itu belum mandi. Biasanya Sakura akan mandi setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai, cukup dengan membasuh wajah dan berkumur sebelum melakukan tugasnya. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lagipula, akan sia-sia jika mandi dulu baru membereskan rumah dan tugas lainnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, aku sedang masak. Tolong menjauhlah sedikit," pinta Sakura. Gerakan tangan dan tubuh Sakura tidak leluasa lantaran Sasuke membatasi gerak tubuhnya.

"Hn," balas cuek Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan permintaan Sakura. Lelaki itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Berikan aku _morning_ _kiss_ dan kau bisa lanjut memasak," kata Sasuke tegas―perintah lebih tepatnya. Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau janji?"

"Apa aku pernah aku bohong?"

"Sebenarnya sering. Tapi… baiklah," putus Sakura sambil mematikan kompor listrik itu―tidak ingin masakannya gosong karena asyik melakukan _morning kiss_. Sakura membalikkan badan, kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Sasuke memojokkan Sakura di antara tubuhnya dan meja _kitchen_ _set_. Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Pemuda itu langsung saja melahap rakus bibir ranum Sakura. Sasuke menjilat, mengulum, melumat, menggigit dan menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Sakura secara bergantian dan penuh gairah. Sakura melenguh pelan karena ulah Sasuke. Tangan Sakura merangkul leher Sasuke, takut dia akan meleleh lantaran ciuman panas dan bergairah dari salah satu tuannya itu. Tangan Sasuke juga tak mau ketinggalan, tangan-tangan itu memijat lembut tapi juga penuh tekanan pinggang Sakura.

Sakura membuka kecil mulutnya, lidah panas Sasuke melesak masuk ke dalam mulut Sakura. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, tapi Sasuke-lah yang lebih mendominasi gulatan organ tak bertulang itu. Pemuda berstatus mahasiswa itu tidak pernah mau didominasi. Tetes demi tetes _saliva_ mereka berdua mulai mengalir keluar saking hebatnya ciuman mereka. Sasuke menjilati dan melahap _saliva _yang keluar di sela ciuman mereka, tak ada rasa jijik atau apapun.

"Aaannghh…" Sakura mengerang pelan dalam ciuman mereka saat Sasuke mulai meremas kedua dadanya dengan gemas dari luar. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka, dia menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Sakura, nafas mereka saling beradu dan memburu, kedua mata mereka sudah berkabut nafsu, terutama Sasuke. Libido pemuda itu mulai memuncak.

"Kau nakal, Sayang," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai mesum tapi senang saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura ternyata tidak memakai bra dari balik kaos yang dipakai Sakura.

"A-Aku bangun kesiangan dan pekerjaanku menumpuk. Jadi, aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk berpakaian lengkap. Maaf mengambil kaosmu, Sasuke-_kun_," kilah Sakura. Bagaimana tidak bangun kesiangan? Semalam, setelah _bermain_ dengan Itachi di ruang kerja, Sasuke menyeret Sakura masuk ke kamar pemuda _emo _itu dan mengajaknya bergulat di atas ranjang sampai jam 1 pagi―hanya mereka berdua, tanpa Itachi―dan jatuh tertidur dengan posisi Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang telanjang Sasuke.

"Santailah, Sakura. Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri. Aku dan Itachi tidak pernah mempermasalahkan pekerjaanmu. Hn. Tak apa. Aku suka saat kau memakai pakaianku."

"Tapi ini sudah tugasku. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk―"

"Membalas kebaikan kami?" potong Sasuke. Posisi mereka masih bertahan sama seperti sebelumnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke mendesis pelan.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, hn? Kami mencintaimu," Ya… memang _kami_ bukan _aku_ atau _dia_. Dan hebatnya lagi mereka bisa berbagi dengan adil. Bertanya soal perasaan Sakura pada _mereka_? Mungkin terdengar gila… tapi Sakura mencintai mereka berdua dan tidak bisa memilih salah satunya. Baik Sasuke dan/atau Itachi memiliki arti khusus/spesial/penting untuknya.

Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Sakura lalu turun ke leher jenjang Sakura dan membuat beberapa _kiss_ _mark_ disana. Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke yang berniat melepaskan kaos yang dia pakai.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn?" Sasuke memandang malas dan kesal pada Sakura yang menginterupsi keasyikannya.

"Ja-Jangan dilepas," pinta Sakura malu.

"Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… untuk apa kau harus malu, hn? Kita bertiga sudah sering bercinta, kan? Te-lan-jang. Saling menyatu."

Wajah Sakura merona merah. "T-Tapi―"

"Sssttt… kau diam saja. Biarkan aku yang bermain," Sasuke dengan gerak cepat berhasil melepaskan kaos itu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Tubuh Sakura pun telanjang bulat. Sakura menunduk malu, berusaha menutupi 2 organ intimnya, namun ditahan oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyeringai mesum dengan lebar saat mendapati sesuatu dan kembali menciumi Sakura penuh hasrat.

"Kau lebih dari nakal, sayang. Tak kusangka kau juga tidak memakai celana dalam," ucap Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman. Satu tangan Sasuke kembali meremas dada Sakura, satunya turun ke selangkangan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_~" Sasuke mengelus kewanitaan Sakura yang mulai basah tanpa ragu-ragu, lalu memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang masuk vagina Sakura. Jari tengah Sasuke mulai mengocok vagina Sakura, membuat wanita itu semakin basah dan terangsang.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_… kau bilang… ahh! hanya _morning_ _kiss_…?" ucap Sakura terputus-putus dan lirih.

"Hn. Aku berubah pikiran. Aku ingin _morning_ _sex_," ucap Sasuke setelah berhasil membuat _kiss_ _mark_-nya yang ke-5.

"Ta-Tapi… ahh!―"

"Tak ada tapi!" potong Sasuke tegas.

"Sasuhh… Ahh!" Sakura mendesah agak keras saat klistorisnya dipilin dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk Sasuke.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Sasu… Sasukehh-_kun_… ohh! Oh! Oh!"

Sasuke mencabut semua aksinya, dan itu membuat Sakura mendesah kecewa dalam hati.

"Kau kecewa, hmm?" ucap Sasuke menyadari raut Sakura yang berubah. Sakura mengangguk samar dengan wajah merah malu. Sasuke kembali menyeringai seksi tapi mesum. Dia menarik Sakura dan memojokkannya di dinding yang sedikit jauh dari _kitchen_ _set_. Sasuke dengan mudah menaikkan tubuh Sakura, menempel di dinding, mau tak mau membuat kaki-kaki Sakura mengapit erat pinggul Sasuke. Dan tanpa kesusahan Sasuke melepas _boxer_ dan celana dalamnya. Penis pemuda itu sudah tampak mengalami ereksi.

"Bersiaplah," bisik Sasuke dengan nada seksi dan menggoda.

"Sasu~" Sakura mendesah kecil saat kepala penis Sasuke berhasil masuk. Sasuke menringis nikmat.

"Aaaaaggghhh…!" Sakura menjerit saat penis Sasuke mulai memasukinya semakin dalam. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menutup mata dan meringis kesakitan. Sasuke mendesah pelan saat merasakan lorong vagina Sakura yang sangat sempit dan ketat itu meremas kuat miliknya. Sasuke tentu saja senang saat lorong vagina Sakura menjepit nikmat penisnya. Padahal dia dan Itachi sudah berkali-kali memasuki dan memacu penis mereka dalam vagina Sakura, tapi vagina Sakura masih saja seperti vagina seorang gadis perawan.

"Sasu…ke…_kunhh_~"

"_Shit_!" Sasuke yang sudah terbakar nafsu, mulai memacu dirinya dalam diri Sakura. Semakin lama, gerakan Sasuke semakin cepat, keras dan dalam. Sakura berkali-kali mendesah keras karena _morning_ _sex_ ini. Mereka seakan tidak perduli kalau penghuni lain―Itachi―di apartemen ini terganggu dengan kegiatan panas mereka.

Bunyi becek dan tabrakan dua alat kelamin mereka terdengar dengan jelas. Cairan bening itu semakin keluar banyak.

"Ohh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Sasuke-_kun_! Ohh! Ohh! Hyaaahhh…!"

"Ssshhh… Sakura~!" gerakan pinggul Sasuke semakin liar, melihat dada Sakura yang bergoyang-goyang tepat di depan matanya, mulutnya langsung melahap rakus puting _pink_ itu yang membuatnya gemas untuk digigit, dihisap, dan dikulum. Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya, apalagi mengendalikan dirinya agar tidak bermain kasar. Salahkan Sakura, salahkan semua yang wanita itu miliki sehingga membuat Sasuke terbakar nafsu dan lepas kendali. Irama tubuh mereka sama-sama liar. Sasuke yang semakin mendekati puncaknya menambah kekuatannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Agh! Agh! A-Aku―Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Aku tahu. Keluarkan bersama," ucap Sasuke dengan nafas memburu.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Aaaaaaahhhh…!"

"Sakurahhh~!"

Keduanya klimaks disaat yang bersamaan. Sasuke menembakkan spermanya tepat di rahim Sakura. Cukup banyak cairan cinta mereka yang menetes ke lantai karena tak muat untuk ditampung. Nafas keduanya tampak berantakan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_―"

"Aku ingin ronde kedua," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Ta-Tapi… Sasuke-_kun_!" Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara memindahkan posisi mereka. Sasuke membuat Sakura berpegangan pada meja _mini_ _bar_ dengan tubuh wanita itu yang sedikit membungkuk, menungging ke arah Sasuke. Kedua tangan Sasuke memegangi pinggang Sakura.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" Sakura memekik keras dan mencengkeram kuat meja saat Sasuke kembali memasuki vaginanya tanpa aba-aba.

"Sasuke_-kun_! Hyaahhh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Sakura mendesah tak karuan saat pinggul Sasuke menghentak-hentak dirinya sama liar seperti sebelumnya. Tubuh keduanya kembali bergerak liar. Mereka berdua sama-sama memejamkan mata mengikuti dan menikmati irama permainan mereka yang menyenangkan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_… Anh! Anh! Pe-Pelan-pelan… Hahh! Hah! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Sasuke tak mengindahkan Sakura dan tetap mempertahankan gerakannya. Waktu terus berjalan, tak ada niat untuk mengakhiri semua ini, apalagi mereka belum mencapai klimaks. Suara desahan, erangan, lenguhan, dan tak lupa suara tubrukan dua alat kelamin terdengar jelas di antara mereka.

"Sasuke_-kun_~! Aaaaaahhh…!" Sakura mencapai klimaksnya, beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke pun mengikuti Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu, menikmati sejenak orgasme mereka. Tubuh Sakura yang mulai merosot berhasil ditahan oleh Sasuke. Mereka saling berpelukan dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Tak menyadari seseorang yang tampak mengawasi mereka dari sudut lain apartemen.

"Ehem!" deheman keras itu berasal dari seseorang yang berjalan mendekati _mini_ _bar_. Sasuke menatap kakak lelakinya dan Sakura sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Posisi Sasuke dan Sakura tak berubah sekalipun Itachi sudah duduk di salah satu kursi _mini_ _bar_ yang tepat berhadapan dengan mereka dengan ekspresi bosan.

"I-Itachi-_kun_…?" Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Dia tampak malu. Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi.

"_Aniki_."

"_Morning_ _sex_, eh?" ledek Itachi. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura memilih bungkam. Itachi tersenyum maklum.

"Apa sarapannya belum siap, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Itachi basa-basi.

"_Gomennasai_," jawab Sakura dari dalam dada bidang Sasuke. Sakura masih belum berani menatap Itachi dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sasuke sendiri cuek-cuek saja.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Adikku itu memang bodoh," sindir Itachi sambil melirik kecil Sasuke yang balas mendengus.

"Apa maksudmu, heh?!" seru Sasuke tidak terima. Itachi mengabaikan Sasuke. Pria dewasa itu turun dari kursi dan melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berpelukan. Alis Itachi mengernyit saat mendapati dua orang itu ternyata dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Bagian tubuh ke bawah Sasuke dan Sakura tertutupi oleh meja _mini bar_.

"Kau tidak siap-siap untuk kuliah, _otōto_? Jangan bolos kuliah lagi atau kusita mobilmu!" ancam Itachi.

"Cih! Katakan saja kalau juga ingin bercinta dengan Sakura, _baka aniki_!" balas Sasuke ketus. Sakura merona merah. Itachi tak menampik dalam hati kalau dia memang ingin _morning sex _juga. Itachi mendengus kecil.

"Berikan Sakura-_chan_ padaku. Dan kau… cepatlah siap-siap!" perintah Itachi. Sasuke mendecih pelan, tapi dia tetap menjalankan perintah Itachi, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan Sakura pada Itachi, kini gantian Itachi yang memeluk Sakura. Itachi sama sekali tidak merasa risih atau apa dengan kondisi Sakura yang seperti bayi baru lahir―polos, justru Sakura-lah yang mengalaminya, terutama rasa malu. Sasuke lalu memungut _boxer _dan celana dalamnya, memakainya dan melenggang pergi begitu saja. Selepas kepergian Sasuke, Itachi menatap cairan cinta Sasuke dan Sakura yang menetes di lantai dan kaos kebesaran adiknya.

"Itachi-_kun_?"

"Kau memakai kaos Sasuke?"

"Y-Ya," jawab Sakura gugup.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil Itachi lembut. Itachi sedikit merendah hingga kepalanya tepat berada di samping kepala Sakura.

"Kau… kita semua harus adil dalam berbagi. Kalau tidak… kecemburuan akan menyakiti kami. Kau ingat?"

"A-Aku―"

"Kau tidak keberatan jika memulai ronde berikutnya denganku?" potong Itachi.

"I-Itachi-_kun_," Itachi benar. Mereka bertiga sudah membuat kesepakatan. Itachi tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus lembut surai merah muda Sakura. Meskipun Sakura belum sepenuhnya pulih, tapi… apa boleh buat?

"A-Ahh!" Sakura mendesah tertahan saat Itachi mengulum daun telinganya sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Dada besar dan kenyal Sakura yang tak terbungkus apapun, berhimpitan dengan dada bidang Itachi yang berbalut kemeja kerja. Sakura balas memeluk Itachi sama eratnya.

"Itachi-_kun_~" Itachi masih mengulum dan menjilati daun telinga Sakura, tertinggallah _saliva _pria itu. Lidah Itachi turun ke leher Sakura yang telah terhiasi _kiss_ _mark_ milik Sasuke. Itachi membuat _kiss mark _baru miliknya di tempat yang belum dijangkau oleh Sasuke. Desahan demi desahan terlontar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Itachi bergerak untuk memojokkan Sakura di antara dirinya dan meja _mini_ _bar_. Kedua mata Sakura yang terpejam menunjukkan bahwa dia menikmati cumbuan dari Itachi, pun dengan Itachi. Jika Sasuke lebih suka berlaku kasar dan semaunya, Itachi justru kebalikannya, dia selalu berlaku lembut dan mementingkan pasangannya, meski ada dimana saat-saat tertentu, Itachi juga bisa berlaku sama seperti Sasuke.

Bibir Itachi merambat ke bibir Sakura yang tampak membengkak. Bibir mereka saling bertautan, lumatan demi lumatan Itachi berikan untuk Sakura, wanita itu pun tak mau kalah dan balas mencium Itachi. Dan dengan mudahnya lidah Itachi berhasil masuk ke mulut Sakura dan wanita itu menyambut baik lidah Itachi. Pria itu bermain sebentar dengan langit-langit mulut Sakura lalu mulai melilitkan lidah mereka. Permainan lidah pun dimulai. Mulut mereka terbuka kecil, lidah mereka bermain-main di luar selama beberapa menit hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen mendesak mereka untuk berhenti. Mereka menjauhkan diri sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, lalu kembali menempel. Kedua mulut mereka kembali membuka dan lidah mereka bertautan di luar area mulut dalam jarak yang sangat intim.

"Nghhhh~" mereka masih bermain lidah di luar, _saliva_ pun menetes di pinggiran bibir. Tangan Sakura bergerak mendorong bahu Itachi.

"Ita-_kun_… cu-cukup. Anh!" Sakura sudah tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan nafas. Itachi yang mengerti, melepaskan tautan lidah mereka. Nafas Sakura tampak berantakan, berbeda dengan Itachi yang sudah alih mengatur nafas.

"Itachi-_kun_?" kedua tangan Itachi mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendudukkannya di meja _mini bar_. Itachi semakin melekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura, tak memberi jarak. Sakura meremas-remas lembut leher Itachi yang kini mulai menyusu pada payudara kirinya. Sedangkan payudara yang sebelah kanan, tangan Itachi meremas daging kenyal dan penuh dan memilin puncaknya. Satu tangan Itachi bergerak ke bibir vagina Sakura, menelusurinya dengan gerakan sensual. Lalu berakhir di klistoris Sakura. Belum ada niatan untuk memasuki vagina Sakura, Itachi baru mempermainkan klistori Sakura yang sudah tegang.

"Itachi-_kun_! Hhh! Hah! Hah! Anh! Anh! Anh!" Sakura serasa berada di surga saat Itachi memainkan tubuhnya dengan irama pas, benar-benar memanjakan dirinya. Hidup bersama kedua pria mempesona itu dan sering bercinta bersama mereka, membuat Sakura lama-kelamaan haus akan sentuhan, pun 2 lelaki itu yang sudah kecanduan tubuh Sakura.

"Ahh! Ah! Ah! I-Ita-_kun_… ce-cepathh masuk…kan~ Ah! Ah! Ah!" Sakura meminta agar jari-jari Itachi mengocok vaginanya dengan tubuh telanjang wanita itu yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tak sabaran. Itachi tidak menggubris permintaan Sakura. Dia ingin sedikit mempermainkan Sakura.

"Itachi-_kun_~!" Sakura mulai kesal karena permintaannya tidak dituruti.

_PLOP_

Itachi melepaskan puting yang dia hisap, tapi tidak dengan remasannya.

"Bersabarlah sedikit, Sakura-_chan_."

"Itachi-_kun_~"

Kepala Itachi menelusup ke ketiak Sakura. Putih dan bersih dari bulu, meski sedikit bercampur keringat.

"Kyaaaaahhh~!" Sakura menjerit sejadinya saat lidah panas Itachi menyapu permukaan ketiaknya secara berulang-ulang, memberikan rangsangan yang luar biasa pada Sakura. Wanita itu tak bisa menahan hasratnya hingga dengan mudahnya Sakura mencapai klimaks. Nafas Sakura kembali terengah. Sekalipun Itachi tahu kalau Sakura sudah mencapai klimaksnya, pria itu tetap saja memainkan tubuh Sakura. Dan itu membuat Sakura kegelian luar biasa.

"Itachi-_kun_… cu-cukup! Ahh! Geli! Hentikan!"

Jika Sasuke, sudah pasti tak akan berhenti, tapi ini Itachi dan dia menuruti Sakura, meski dalam hati enggan. Itachi menatap Sakura yang tampak merah luar biasa.

"Kau suka?" tanya Itachi bernada retoris. Sakura cemberut lucu dan memukul pelan dada Itachi.

"Berhenti main-main, Itachi-_kun_! Dan cepat selesaikan!" Sakura mulai berani. Itachi terkekeh geli, pelan.

"Baiklah, Sayang. Ayo, ke menu utama," Itachi melepaskan kaitan ikat pinggangnya, membuka pengait dan resleting celana kainnya, celana itupun terjatuh dengan sendirinya, diikuti _boxer _dan celana dalam Itachi yang dia turunkan. Sakura sama sekali tidak mau membanding antara penis Sasuke dan Itachi. Itu sangat memalukan―bagi Sakura.

Kesejatian milik Itachi sudah berdiri tegak, dia lega berhasil mengeluarkan senjatanya yang terasa tersiksa sewaktu masih terbungkus. Sakura melebarkan kedua pahanya. Itachi sama sekali tak merasa kesulitan saat akan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lorong vagina Sakura. Itachi sejenak menggesekkan ujung kepala penisnya pada bibir vagina Sakura yang basah dan berkedut-kedut.

"A-Aaaahhh~!" Sakura mendesah saat Itachi berhasil memasuki dirinya. Mereka mengeratkan pelukan mereka dan pinggul Itachi pun mulai bergerak.

"Anh! Anh! Anh!"

"Sakura-_chan_~" Itachi benar-benar menikmati senggama di pagi hari ini, lorong sempit, ketat dan berkedut Sakura luar biasa memanjakan dirinya, pun dengan Sakura yang merasa sangat penuh. Itachi bergerak dengan lembut, dan membuat Sakura menginginkan lebih.

"Ita-_kun_… Hahh! Hahh! Le-Lebih cepat! Gerakan lebih keras! Anh! Anh!"

"_As your wish,_" Itachi menuruti permintaan Sakura. Mereka berdua saling beradu nafas dan desahan nikmat. Tubuh Sakura banjir keringat, pun dengan Itachi, meski tak sebanyak Sakura. Gerakan pinggul Itachi mulai tak sabaran namun tidak kasar, tapi Sakura begitu menikmatinya, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya. Kurang lebih 20 menit kemudian, keduanya mulai merasakan sensasi luar biasa menuju puncak kenikmatan. Tubuh mereka bergetar bersamaan saat mencapai klimaks di saat yang bersamaan. Itachi menyemburkan benihnya berkali-kali ke dalam rahim Sakura yang sebelumnya sudah terisi sperma Sasuke. Tak perlu khawatir, selepas bercinta―baik dengan Itachi atau Sasuke atau malah bertiga―Sakura selalu rajin meminum pil pencegah kehamilan, wanita itu belum siap hamil. Dan jika hamil, entah bayi yang dikandung Sakura itu berasal dari benih siapa? Mereka terlalu pusing jika harus memikirkan hal itu. Mereka pernah melakukan pembicaraan mengenai anak dan berakhir dengan adu mulut, tak ada penyelesaian secara jelas, dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka berdua sama-sama menginginkan anak dari Sakura. Karena itulah Sakura selalu rutin meminum pil itu, setidaknya itu cukup adil―untuk sekarang.

Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu Itachi. Pria itu masih mempertahankan posisi mereka.

"Kau lelah?"

"Sangat," jawab Sakura _to the point_.

"Aa. Aku mengerti," Itachi tersenyum maklum.

"Itachi-_kun_, bagaimana dengan sarapannya?" tanya Sakura lemah.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Simpan saja untuk makan siang," Itachi akhirnya membuat sedikit jarak, organ intim mereka sudah terlepas, pria itu membenarkan pakaiannya. Sakura bertumpu pada meja agar tak kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kau bisa berdiri?"

"Hmm… kurasa," Itachi menurunkan Sakura dari atas meja dengan lembut.

"Pegangan pada meja. Kuambilkan kaos Sasuke itu," Sakura menuruti Itachi yang kini melangkah mengambil kaos Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak memakai pakaian dalam?" tanya Itachi yang merasa aneh saat tak menemukan satu potong pun pakaian dalam Sakura. Wanita itu menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dengan kepala tertunduk dan wajah memerah. Senyum kembali tercetak di wajah tampan Itachi yang tak kalah dengan Sasuke, tapi senyum itu mengandung arti lain dari senyum sebelumnya. Itachi menyodorkan kaos itu dan Sakura menerimanya lalu memakainya. Itachi kembali mengamati seisi dapur, juga lantainya. _Onyx _pekat Itachi mengamati lelehan cairan di 3 titik berbeda di lantai.

"Nanti akan aku bersihkan," celetuk Sakura yang mengerti arah pandang Itachi.

"Sudah selesai _**bersenang-senang**_, hn?" celetuk Sasuke menyindir yang kini sudah berpakaian _casual _dan menenteng tasnya, yang kemudian dia letakkan di atas meja _mini bar_. Sakura bungkam. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan mengecup singkat bibir wanita itu. Itachi tampak biasa saja.

"Hn. Seperti yang terlihat," balas Itachi santai.

"_Aniki_?"

"Hn?"

"Mau mencoba _threesome_?" usul Sasuke yang membuat Itachi cukup kaget, Sakura pun sama dengan membelalak kedua bola matanya kaget.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_… Itachi-_kun_…" Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya dan penuh harap pada Itachi untuk menolak.

"Hn. Menarik," balas Itachi sambil menyeringai lebar. Sakura kian membulatkan matanya.

"Itachi-_kun_?! A-Aku menolak!" Sakura mulai gelagapan.

"Hanya satu ronde, Sayang," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku―"

"Hn. Kami janji. Cukup satu ronde," tambah Itachi meyakinkan. Sakura tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa. Dia menatap dua Uchiha bersaudara itu bergantian.

"Sasuke, kau di depan. Aku mau mencoba belakang," perintah Itachi.

"Hn. Terserah."

"Ti-Tidak! Tunggu! Ahh!" posisi mereka bertiga kini sudah saling berhimpit―dalam posisi berdiri. Itachi bersandar di meja _mini bar_. Sakura di depan Itachi menghadap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang berada tepat di depan Sakura. Pakaian mereka―Itachi dan Sasuke―masih lengkap, mereka hanya menurunkan resleting celana dan membebaskan penis mereka yang sama-sama telah mengacung tegang.

"Tunggu dulu… Kyaaaaaaa!" Sakura menjerit keras saat penis Itachi dan Sasuke secara bersamaan memasuki dua lubang bawah miliknya. Sasuke di vaginanya dan Itachi di lubang duburnya. Dan secara bersamaan pula, dua laki-laki itu menggerakkan pinggul mereka di dalam lorong incaran masing-masing.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! _Ya-Yamette_! _I-Ikenai_! Hah! Hah! Hah!" tak ada yang mengindahkan Sakura. Uchiha bersaudara itu terus saja memacu senjata mereka. Sakura yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, akhirnya hanya bisa bersuara erotis.

Kepala Itachi bersandar pada perpotongan leher kiri Sakura―kembali menorehkan _kiss mark_, Sasuke sendiri memilih daun telinga Sakura untuk dijilati dan dikulum. Suara-suara erotis Sakura semakin membakar birahi dua Uchiha itu.

"Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Sasu -_kun_… Ita-_kun_… Anh! Anh! Anh!" Sakura memejamkan matanya tak kuasa menahan serangan nikmat ini. Lama-kelamaan, tusukan Itachi dan Sasuke semakin tak sabaran saat mereka mendekati klimaks mereka, Sakura pun bisa merasakan mereka akan segara klimaks.

"KYAAAAAAHHHH…!" Sakura menjerit keras saat mereka klimaks secara bersamaan dimana dua Uchiha itu sama-sama menyemburkan sperma mereka masuk ke dalam, serta Itachi yang menggigit kulit permukaan leher Sakura dan Sasuke yang ternyata juga ikut-ikutan menggigit daun telinga Sakura.

"Ughh~! Ka-Kalian keterlaluan!" Sakura cemberut kesal. Posisi mereka masih bertahan. Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf," ucap Itachi tepat di telinga Sakura. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Cepat pergi sana! Aku mau istirahat!" Sakura mulai merajuk. Wanita itu lelah luar biasa dengan _morning sex _yang dia lalui kali ini.

"Kau marah, hn?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Sakura memukul dada bidang Sasuke main-main dengan ekspresi merajuk.

"Berhenti menggodanya, Sasuke. Rapikan pakaianmu dan bawa Sakura-_chan _ke kamarnya. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita," Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Katanya simpan untuk makan siang?" celetuk Sakura.

"Kami lapar dan kami butuh energi setelah semua yang kita lakukan barusan," jawab Itachi.

"Sakura, ayo!"

Sakura kembali mengerucut sebal. "_**Punyaku**_ sakit, Sasuke-_kun_!" bagaimana tidak sakit setelah apa yang dua lelaki itu padanya? Wajar saja kalau _**punya**_ Sakura terasa sakit, perih, dan ngilu. Mati-matian dia menahannya.

"Hn. Dasar manja," Sasuke berkomentar datar dan menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style_. Itachi menatap kepergian mereka dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. Itachi sedikit menghela nafas, lalu dia menggulung lengan kemeja hingga sebatas siku dan berkutat dengan peralatan masak, melanjutkan pekerjaan Sakura yang tertunda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membaringkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang kamar Sakura. Apartemen ini awalnya hanya punya dua kamar, tapi setelah Sakura datang, Itachi menyuruh orang-orang yang ahli di bidangnya untuk merombak semua isi apartemen tanpa terkecuali. Apartemen yang mereka tempati jauh lebih luas, lebih mewah, lebih _modern_―yang intinya lebih istimewa dari apartemen lainnya. Tentu saja dengan mudah mereka bisa melakukannya. Jangan lupakan kekuasaan yang dimiliki Uchiha. Dan lagipula, gedung apartemen ini milik Uchiha.

"Istirahatlah."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hn," Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Sakura. Lalu Sasuke melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke kembali ke area dapur, dia duduk di salah satu kursi _mini bar_. Beberapa menu makanan sudah tersaji.

"Cepatlah makan dan berangkat ke kampus," perintah Itachi.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan mengantar sarapan dulu untuk Sakura-_chan_, baru setelah itu aku akan sarapan dan berangkat ke kantor."

"Hn," Sasuke pun menikmati sarapan paginya dan secangkir kopi yang Itachi buatkan. Itachi sendiri sudah tampak rapi dan melangkah membawa nampan berisi menu sarapan pagi, segelas susu putih hangat dan air putih untuk Sakura ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_, sarapan untukmu," ucap Itachi sembari berjalan mendekati ranjang dan meletakkan nampan itu di meja nakas.

"Terima kasih, Itachi-_kun_. Maaf merepotkanmu lagi."

"Hn. Tak masalah. Aku dan Sasuke harus segera pergi, kau istirahatlah," ucap Itachi yang disusul dengan kecupan di kening.

"Umm!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Itachi kembali, sarapan Sasuke tinggal sedikit. Itachi duduk di samping Sasuke dan memakan sarapannya. Mereka makan dalam hening. Sasuke yang sudah menghabiskan sarapannya, meminum kopinya sampai tandas. Sasuke mengambil tasnya.

"Aku berangkat, _Aniki_," pamit Sasuke.

"Hn. Hati-hati," balas Itachi. Saat pintu tertutup Itachi telah menghabiskan sarapannya. Dia membawa semua piring kotor―termasuk milik Sasuke―ke bak cuci piring. Itachi mengambil tas kerja yang dia letakkan di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sakura-_chan_! Aku berangkat!" teriak Itachi pamit dari ruang tamu.

"Ya! Hati-hati!" balas teriak Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang, hanya tinggal Sakura seorang diri yang tengah menikmati sarapannya. Kedua tuannya sudah berangkat kerja dan kuliah―meski sebenarnya mereka sudah telat, tapi mereka tampak santai-santai saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…_**OWARI…**_


End file.
